


Do it again, but better

by Ravelen



Series: Prompted [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Meet-Cute, love at first coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelen/pseuds/Ravelen
Summary: Alec misses his chance with a beautiful stranger...or does he?





	Do it again, but better

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Alec has been buying his morning coffee from Fell's Bakery for as long as he can remember, every morning at eight like clockwork. It’s right near work, and they have this chocolatey rich roast he loves. 

That morning he was in line behind a woman when she dropped her purse. Her keys, wallet, makeup and pens went flying everywhere, Alec snapping out of his morning daze to bend and help her pick them up. 

His first indication that someone else had the same idea, was an almighty whack to his skull as he knocked heads with another customer. Alec found himself sitting on his ass, gazing up at him, and maybe Alec was concussed, but this guy was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. 

"Ow," the man said. "Sorry, didn't see you there." 

"No!” Alec scrambled to his feet. _"I'm_ sorry. Same." 

Between them they helped the woman collect her things, and she moved back in line while Alec found himself stuck to the spot, staring at this stranger. 

"I think you lost your place in line," Alec said. 

His companion smiled. "Right now, I'm finding it hard to care." 

Alec smiled goofily. 

"Magnus," the man said, holding out a hand.

“Alec." 

"Well, Alec, would you like to get our drinks and sit? We gave each other quite the crack on the head, I feel as if we should supervise each other's recovery." 

Alec’s stomach flipped then sunk, like a diver from a high board. “That sounds fun, but I’ve gotta get to work." 

"Ah," Magnus said, smile dimming. "Can I walk you?" 

"Uh...sure, I'm just down the block." 

Armed with coffee, they left. Alec walked as slowly as he could without it seeming ridiculous.

"So, do you usually frequent that coffee shop?" Magnus asked, then cringed. "Did I just ask, 'Do you come here often?'" 

Alec laughed softly. "Every day, same time." With a wince, he stopped walking and pointed up. "This is me." 

"Oh!" Magnus looked up. Early morning sunshine bounced off skyscrapers and he shielded his eyes.

Alec sighed internally. He was _so_ gorgeous.

"Well, I guess I might see you around, Alec." 

Alec felt his phone, heavy in his pocket. "Um, yeah. Hope so."

_Ask for his number. Ask for his number._

But with a smile and a wave, Magnus was gone. 

“You're a dumbass,” Alec muttered, as the elevator carried him skyward.

~

The next morning, Alec awoke with a heart full of regret. 

Fell's Bakery was packed when he got there. He scanned faces, hoping to see Magnus. Once outside, he sipped his coffee and turned to trudge towards work. 

Magnus was leaning against the wall, coffee in one hand, phone in the other. "You know I make a point of living my life without regrets.”

Alec smiled. "Yeah?" 

"Hmm, at least I try.” Magnus held out his phone. "I should’ve asked for your number yesterday." 

Alec smiled slowly. 

"Oh, you too?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, taking the phone. "And no regrets sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
